My New Purpose
by Polska4eva
Summary: I stared out of Ichigo's bedroom window. It'd ben three months since Tensa Zangetsu took me out Ichigo's body and gave me my own. Now, I find myself in an unusual predicament: I don't know what to do with myself. What's my purpose now? This will be a chapter story, how long I haven't decided yet. Rated M for later, please review and no harsh critics!


My New Purpose

I sighed looking out of Ichigo's bedroom window.

It'd been three months since Tensa Zangetsu removed me from Ichigo's body and gave me my own. Now, I find myself in an unusual predicament: I do not know what to do with myself.

Before this, I had a purpose; one single goal of my existence, and that was to one day take over Ichigo's body and be the king. Now that I have my own body and exist outside of Ichigo, that purpose means nothing. I mean, you can't take over a body and rule a world you no longer live in, now can you? It doesn't 's worse is that since I'm now my own person instead of an extension of Ichigo's or either Zangetsu's persons, all the things that used to annoy me and make me hate Ichigo no longer mean anything either. I'm no longer just a horse for a weak king to ride into battle on, so his personality no longer affects mine.

The 'worse' part I mentioned being the fact that since Ichigo's personality doesn't affect mine means that in the last few months I have come to accept his personality. More than accept it, I have found myself even _admiring_ his personality. Everything that made him seem weak in my eyes are now being seen as strength, and how weird is that?!

But, getting back to my original problem, what is to be my purpose now? For what reason do I exist? If it's not to rule Ichigo and his Inner World, then what?

"You need to get a life," I heard from behind me.

I turned to see that Ichigo had returned from this human place that Ichigo had called "school."

"Or at least a hobby," Ichigo continued. "You have been staring out that damn window every day, looking like a lost puppy. What are you looking for?"

My purpose, I thought to myself as I glanced back out the window at the sunny day, the clouds, the birds.

"Your purpose, huh?"

I whipped around to face Ichigo, my eyes wide with shock. Had I said that out loud? Well, no use denying it, I guess.

"Yeah. I'm looking for my purpose, my reason fro being here," I responded. I lowered my head, sighing defeated. "I don't know what it is now."

"Well, it sure as hell ain't staring out my bedroom window, I can tell you that," Ichigo answered, removing his sweater.

And I just sat there near frozen while he did it, too.

Whoa, when had Ichigo started to look this good? When did I start wanting to lick every inch of his muscled skin as it was exposed to me? And _when_, dear God, had my naughty bits stand up and take notice?!

Shit, this is bad! I thought as I brought my knees up to my chest to hide my body's excited reaction. Bad, bad, _bad_! My face heated up, my heart pounded loudly against my chest, and my breathing became faster as I watched Ichigo strip down to his tight, black boxer-briefs.

Hold it together, Shiro, or Ichigo's going to notice!

Ichigo glanced over at me. "Hmm? What's up with you, Shiro?" he asked as he went over to his dresser to pull out his normal clothes.

Shit! See, what did I tell you?

I tried to come up with something to say, some excuse to explain why I'm acting like I have a mental problem, when Ichigo bent over to grab a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer. Those tight boxer-briefs looked even tighter, hugging Ichigo's firm ass for dear life, and showing it off to perfection.

Holy crap on a cracker, I had better get out of here before I do something really stupid! Like jump Ichigo's bones and attack him like a cat in heat.

I got up and quickly went for the door.

"Shiro? Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Bathroom," I answered as I left the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the closed door.

I closed my eyes and did some deep breathing while I counted slowly to ten in my head. I figured that if I concentrated hard enough on that that my overly-excited body would _calm the hell down_!

After several minutes of this, I gave up. Every time I tried counting to ten, I kept imagining all the things I wanted to do to that sweet body down the hall. And concentrating on the sound of my breathing didn't help, either. All I could hear was the sound of Ichigo's breathing as we did sweet, intimate things together.

Damn it all, I thought, annoyed. It's not going away on it's own. Time to take matters into my own hands. Literally.

I reached down and began the task of undoing the buttons on my 501's. Who the hell invented button-fly jeans anyway?!

"If I ever find the guy responsible for this, I'll kill him!" I growled as I tried to work the impossibly large, metal buttons from the impossibly small, tight button-holes.

"You need some help with that?" I heard an amused voice say from behind me.

I squeaked and jumped about two feet in the air. I whipped around to face whoever stood behind me. Ichigo stood in the bathroom doorway, grinning at me like the damn Cheshire Cat as he gazed at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me?! You nearly gave a freaking heart attack!" I exclaimed, placing my hand on my chest in a attempt to stop my heart from beating right out of my chest.

Ichigo just laughed, like my near-coronary was amusing. This further irritated me. As if I wasn't already there.

"Damn it, Ichigo, it's not that funny!" I growled, smacking him in the arm.

"It is actually," Ichigo said. Then he moved into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. He approached me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"So, Shiro," Ichigo began as he got within arm's reach of me. "What were you about to do just now?"

"It's a bathroom, Ichigo, what do you think?" I retorted, hoping that he didn't notice how quick my breathing got and how my heart picked up the pace just from having him so near me.

Ichigo smiled at me while shaking his head. "I don't think so, Shiro."

"Well, how the hell would you know?!"

Ichigo moved right up next to me; he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Ichigo reached over and lightly ran his hand over the tent in my jeans, causing a shiver to pass through me. I closed my eyes, an involuntary moan escaping my lips. Ichigo gave a self-satisfied chuckle, curse the bastard.

"Do bathrooms just turn you right on or something?" Ichigo asked, doing a very poor job of concealing his amusement.

This just pissed me off. I shoved him hard in the chest. Ichigo slammed into the door, nearly breaking it.

"Don't. You. Dare. Make. Fun. Of. Me," I growled out through clenched teeth.

Hard-on much deflated, I stormed past Ichigo, and left the bathroom, heading for the front door.


End file.
